A New Kind of Mission
by YangEternal
Summary: Hyo Oboroshi, a Genius Genin from the Hidden Village of Rain, must now come to grips with his old teammates as he prepares for his new mission. Like many others, I suck at summaries. R&R please.


Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

"Your pathetic kid!" the renegade ninja shouted as the mist began to thicken. "Your little game of hide and seek won't fool - AAHH!"

His taunting was cut quite short by means of a sharp blade impaling his torso.

An unseen figure slowly removed the knife as his unfortunate victim and the surrounding fog both began to fall. "Tag...your it, loser..." Said a youthful voice. The now nearly dead ninja coughed up blood before his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

The mist finally receded completely revealing 20 tall and very dead Cloud-nins as well as one shorter male ninja in a small clearing on the outskirts of a forest.

The apparent victor of this encounter's name was, simply, Hyo. Hyo Oboroshi from the Hidden village of Rain. He always thought it had a nice ring to the sound of it...

He stood at about 5 feet even though it had been a while since he last checked. He was 14 and weighed about 120 pounds, if you really want to know. He sported loose-fitting navy blue pants and a black long sleeve shirt as well as standard ninja boots. He carried a small belt with many different pouches and pockets for carrying his favored equipment for missions. He had dark blue eyes (that were somewhat intimidating to look at up close) and shoulder length dark brown hair. He kept a facemask over the lower portion of his face (naturally)  
however, no one was quite sure why nor did anyone ever attempt, as much as some wanted to,  
to see what was under it. This also proved quite impossible to read his facial expressions even though some could tell when he was really serious and when he was not. His most defining feature, however, was a long yet worn scar that ran from the top of his neck down passed his left shoulder and finished at his wrist.

So now that the main character has been described lets get on with the plot shall we?

---A New Kind of Mission---

Hyo stood and peered around at the fresh corpses that laid in his wake. Resheathing his kunai He closed his eyes and breathed in deep as he attempted to calm his spirit. 'Well.  
I guess that makes my first B Rank Mission complete...' He thought approvingly.

It was and hour and 20 gravestones later as Hyo was sprinting off back to his village. His companions always wondered why he treated the enemy in such a manner even after the ruthless acts that were tried against him. They wouldn't understand though...even if he told them.

'I guess, deep down anyway, even I don't truly know...' Hyo thought as he somersaulted over some underbrush.

He arrived at the village some time later to see that a storm started to set into the area.  
'I wish I could just stay out for a while and watch...' He thought with sigh, 'But the council must know of my results.' He shook his head and headed for the large circular building in the back of the village.

Hyo entered as quietly as he could through the large wooden doors that secured the entrance hallway. It was quite dark with only a few candles that outlined the walls around him. He slowly made his way to the end of the hallway and reached for the door when a large slam was created behind him. Without much thought Hyo reached for his kunai, spun around and held the weapon up in a defensive position. 'Did one of them escape without me knowing?!' he thought in alarm as he prepared himself for an ambush.

"Well well, you took longer then I expected, Hyo-chan." said a female voice he knew all too well.

Hyo twirled his kunai on his finger quickly and resheathed. "Oh, it's just you Kaya." Hyo said in a tired voice.

In front of Hyo stood a girl of about 5 feet (though she didn't keep track either). She was 14 as well and didn't disclose her weight to anyone, not even the author. She had a serious look to her most of the time, though it never really reflected her personality. She had long blond hair tied into a ponytail and had deep golden eyes. She wore a short sleeved shirt that had flame patterns all over and a matching pair of sweatpants as well as a pair of straw sandals.  
She carried a small pouch on her belt and two pouches on her pants, one for each leg.

"Reporting for duty I assume?" Kaya said in her sweet voice.

"Yeah, and what would you be doing here? Trying to get me on a date again?" Hyo said.

"Hmm..." She rubbed her chin at the thought, "Nah, I've decided your not worth it due to your alarming schedule as one of the top genins in the village." She rested against the side of the corridor. Thunder could be heard outside now as well as lightning flashes and pounding rain.

"Well what are you doing here then? I have to report to the Elder you know." Hyo stated.

"Oh I'm just checking to make sure you're not too beaten up from those big bad missing nins you were sent out to dispose of today. Though it seems you are a bit worn out huh Hyo-chan"  
She giggled a little at this.

"Huh, I didn't have any trouble against those guys." He said turning to a nearby candle that flickered from the back draft coming from outside.

"Oh yeah? Then what's that?" She said pointing to a fresh cut on his side (which he apparently did a poor job of concealing). "That just another tree branch like last time Mister Expert Shinobi?" She giggled again.

Hyo blushed a bit as he turned to Kaya once more. "Ok fine, so I got hit, you happy now?" he said slightly frustrated.

"Ha-ha" she laughed lightly, "I'm just messing with you Hyo-chan. Here, stand still for a second."

Hyo did so as Kaya quickly chained hand seals. She placed her hand on the cut and a faint green light surrounded it. She removed her hand to reveal a patch of untouched skin.

"You didn't have to do that." Hyo said as he surveyed his side.

"Whatever, I need the practice anyway. I just started using healing jutsus last week." She said with a smile.

"Well...thanks I guess. I better get going to...you know...the Elder." Hyo said slowly as he tried not to meet Kaya's eyes.

The young kunoichi sighed and turned to open the door as Hyo made for the Elder's council room.

"Anytime. And Hyo-chan..." she paused, "Be careful out there. I can only patch you up so much."

With that she opened the door and sprinted through the downpour, leaping across nearby rooftops.

Hyo looked back and wondered why she had said those last words. Memories of their time together in the academy and training resurfaced. He smiled at all the times they spent trying their best to graduate with top marks. They completed 5 D and 3 C rank missions together back before Hyo started doing solo missions for the village. 'Wow, I guess its been a while for us huh?' He found himself slightly depressed about that time...

Without letting those thoughts advance he quickly shook his head as if to force the idea from his mind. His thoughts then turned to the Elder and Hyo quickly opened the door in front of him.

Inside, the Elder was waiting at the small podium in the back of the Council room, concealed in shadow. He was alone which was not something Hyo saw often in these times. The room felt very cold as the large windows were darkened by rain. The curtains gave the room an eerie glow as lightning flashed outside.

"You're later then I expected. I hope all went well for you on this mission, Hyo." The Elder said following a sip of his tea that was laid out on the podium.

Hyo quickly took a step forward and bowed very low. "Please forgive me Elder-sama. I was...er,  
caught up in something." He said apologetically.

"Ho ho" laughed the Elder, "that Kaya again, eh?"

"Uh..." Hyo said nervously and still bowing.

"Rise Hyo, it's alright." The Elder said with another sip of tea.

"Yes Sir" Hyo said respectfully as he rose and then sat on his knees.

"So...what do you have to report?" the Elder asked.

Hyo cleared his throat. "The missing nins from the Village of the Cloud have been disposed of.  
They formed a small base on the border of the Country of Fire in what I believe to be some sort of spy camp aimed at the Hidden Village of Leaves."

"Hmm." the Elder uttered as more thunder and rain lashed outside.

Hyo continued on. "After I had killed all but the leader I attempted to interrogate him by concealing myself in the Kigaragure no Jutsu. This became unsuccessful and I proceeded to finish him off."

"I see...well I am glad to hear of your success as will both the Raikage and the Hokage I am sure."

Hyo remanded reverently silent.

The Elder drank the rest of his cup and took a deep breath.

"You have been very busy these days, Hyo. I understand that this was your first B rank mission for the village correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you are also aspiring to enter the Chuunin exam soon I hear."

"Yes Sir."

"Well then, I suppose that relationships can be hard to come by under these circumstances eh?"

"Um...well...I wish to fulfill the village's wishes..." Hyo said, nervous still.

"Ho ho, that's quite alright Hyo. I remember being that way myself in my youth. You just make sure your focus on the objectives at hand." The Elder returned to fill his tea cup.

"Ah...yes Sir!" Hyo said as he bowed again and stood to leave the room.

"Oh and Hyo, I have another mission for you before you leave." The Elder said suddenly.

Hyo spun around from the doorway and stood at attention. "Yes Sir?"

"You are to meet a client in the Village of the Leaves...and you are to bring the necessary individuals." He old man said darkly.

"Do...do you mean?" Hyo said almost incredulously as the rain lashed harder outside.

"Yes Hyo, I want you to assemble your old team."

------------

'My old team eh?' Hyo thought as he stared at some drifting leaves in the reflective surface before him. It was now early morning the next day as the Genin sat near a small river that ran through the village. The weather was clearer now minus a few scattered black clouds still hovering above him lazily. He yawned as he stared at a few fish swim by. The thought of this next mission had kept him up all night. Why, of all times, did he need to work with his old partners? Did the Elder not trust him? Or maybe this was to be a very dangerous mission not to be undertaken by a ninja of his level alone? He must have known about what happened...but why would he still include them?

These questions ran through his head as Hyo lied back on the still wet grass and gazed around the sky. 'I guess it has to be done, no matter what the reason...' he thought as he closed his eyes.

"HEY HYO-CHAN!!"

Hyo got up with a start. He spun his head around to locate the source of the disturbance. Just then a shadow appeared behind him. He let his head roll back on his neck to see Kaya standing over him with a very wide grin. "Kaya..." Hyo said with a quick breath, "I thought I told you not to do that anymore. We aren't children you know."

"Oh come on already Hyo-chan." Kaya said with another big smile, "You should be happy to see me you know."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Hyo replied with disinterest.

"Because I know all about your mission for the Elder."

Hyo shouldn't have been surprised about this but he thought that he would be the first to tell her...

"So...when do you want to go after Genkimaru then?" Hyo said as he turned back to the sky.

------------

"Ha!"

CRASH

A firm palm thrust decimated the target. 'Yeah! That's the fifth one in a row!' Genkimaru found himself smiling.

In a small training ground not too far from where Kaya had found Hyo stood a boy about Hyo's height.  
He wore a black Shinobi vest with fish netting around his collarbone. His pants were also Shinobi standard as well as his boots. He had an amazing set of green eyes that suited him well with his black hair that was worn short and spiky. His head band was not on his forehead as with the other two but tied across his chest as if it were a sash of some kind. However his forehead did sport a long bandana that reached all the way to his belt. He had a cheerful and playful disposition about him that no one truly understood. He had no other identifying marks, well, that anyone knew of anyway.

'I guess I could work more on my ninjutsu.' Genkimaru thought as he did not want to jinx his progress in taijutsu.

He turned to another dummy he had set up. After focusing on a specific area he started rapidly forming seals. After the final seal he beckoned out loud "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" and placed two fingers close to his lips. He breathed in deep and then blew

...air through his mouth.

"Aw that's the fifth time thats happened too." He said while kicking the dummy.

Genkimaru never was very successful with Ninjutsu, even during his time at the academy. His instructors always said it was simply a chakra control problem but Genkimaru always tried to pass it off as either nerves or him just goofing off. However, he soon began to run out of excuses as exams came about. With some disappointment he graduated near the bottom of his class.

"Aw, well I suppose it can wait till tomorrow." He said as he reached for his bag.

Suddenly Genkimaru spun to his left just in time to see a set of shruiken head his way. With a set of reflexes he himself never understood it was a moment later that every one of them was deflected to a small tree nearby. He put away his kunai and called out to his attacker.

"Hey, whoever this is, quit bugging me will ya?"

"Ah, so you're still pretty sharp. That's good." Replied Hyo who was leaning against a tree alongside Kaya who was busy twirling a few shruiken of her own.

"Hyo Oboroshi, wow." Genkimaru said without emotion as he slowly stood up and smirked at the two. "Fancy seeing you here after this long. And Kaya too huh? I guess the gang's back together once more eh?"

"Listen Genkimaru, we have some business that needs to be taken care of right now so..."

"Ah let me guess," Genkimaru interrupted, "You were ordered to form your old Genin team for some kind of mission right?"

"Yes." Hyo said quickly, "Are you in or out?" Hyo wanted to get straight to the point and not give him an opportunity to provoke him into anything.

"Well I don't know, are you sure you don't just want to do it all by yourself?" Genkimaru said with a slight sneer.

Hyo was about to retort when Kaya decided to step in. "Genkimaru come on, you know full well that our Hyo here can't do a thing for himself."

Hyo turned to her with an expression of anger that his eyes could tell alone. "What's that suppose to mean Kaya?!"

She turned back to Hyo. "I'm just kidding around Hyo-chan." She winked at him. Hyo just scowled.

"Listen Hyo; don't think I've forgotten what you did to us!" Genkimaru spat.

Hyo turned to him and sighed. "I told you a long time ago why I did it and you said you would understand and give me another chance."

"...Hyo, you're a terrible liar. You think my memory's that short?" Genkimaru said quietly.

Hyo sighed again. "Alright I apologize now then. Can you forgive me?"

Genkimaru eyed him for a moment. He sighed as well and started walking toward him.

"Alright...I'll forgive you if..." He thought for a moment, "you teach me how to control my chakra better. Okay-doky?" He said with as he stopped right in front of Hyo.

Hyo gritted his teeth a bit and said "Sure. No problem."

Kaya then decided to break the two of them up. "Well, this went well didn't it?" she said as the three of them left the training ground. 


End file.
